Magic
((The core content of this article is still a work in progress and everything is a rough draft at best. Please do not edit this page yet. Once the foundation is built, I will welcome any additions (and only additions) to this page.)) There are four primary categories of magic: arcane, divine, nature and fel. Arcane Magic Arcane magic is an energy derived from the phase transitions of mana—if mana were water, then arcane would be steam pressure or ice. Arcane energy is so similar to an element it might as well be one, for all magical intents and purposes. It is distinctive for its ability to bend other elements and energies to the caster's will. Those skilled in arcane magic have learned how to exploit the instabilities in the universe. Arcane is the most common form of magic. Used by mages, wizards, and other sorcerers, arcane magic is ever present in the atmosphere and accessible to any who are capable of drawing upon its energies. The ultimate ruling bodies of all legal Arcane magic are the Council of Six and the Council of Tiris. The Council of Six is currently lead by Grand Magister Tyri Azyure, while the more conservative Council of Tiris is lead by Magna Aeoden, Guardian of Magic. The Magus Senate, lead by Archmage Modera Keen, is not recognized by the other two councils, but it is easily the most populous of the three groups, and sanctions against them are thus impossible. Through some way or another, most groups or guild with magical-ties are affiliated with one of these councils. The three councils often both agree and disagree with one another on many issues, and this imbalance has proven to be a good thing most of the time, as each recognizes the legality and authority of one another, although the Magus Senate's recognition of the other two councils is not reciprocated. All magic users are welcome to choose between whichever suits them best, although this difference has also often been the cause of much conflict. 'Destruction' Destruction is the first of six primary schools of arcane magic. It is the mastery of abilities that harm living and unliving things. Destruction serves as the main offensive for mages, as it has a significant majority of the spells that cause direct damage. Even though destruction magic is only used regularly by battlemages, almost all arcane magic users have knowledge of the school, as it is the easiest to learn and often the most useful. Although some may choose to avoid it. 'Conjuration' Creation of Items 'Illusion' The school of Illusion involves manipulating the mind and senses of the enemy. It is the simplist school in terms of academic study, and there is not much to be elaborated on, but in practice it is often considered to be one of the most difficult of arcane school. *'Mind Magic' '-' Mind magic is used for a number of things. From reading and controlling minds, to inspiring allies with bravery and causing enemies to lose their will to fight. 'Alteration' Alteration magic can be used to change the fundamentals of physics and biology. It can harden the caster's skin until it is like armor, cause a lock to pop open without a key, transport dozens of individuals hundreds of miles away, or even transform the physical form of someone. Alteration magic's greatest strengths are outside of combat. Many thieves and assassins have made use of this school to benefit their careers. Alteration is different to Illusion magic in that it alters the rules of nature, creating a reality that is recognized by everyone, rather than in the mind of the caster and the target. *'Polymorphism -' (Shapeshifting) *'Anima' '-' A form of blood magic capable of shaping life. It was first used by the Titans to create their vast armies of followers in the Titan War. Anima can also be used to manipulate life in it's current forms, capable of remaking a thing so completely. Flesh-shaping is an extremely painful process which is used on living animals. It "stretches" skin, bone and flesh, forming it into new shapes, all while the subject is alive and awake. *'Portal Magic -' (Method of transportation that does not require the object being traveling the physical distance) 'Evocation' Evocation is the act of calling or summoning an object or living being from another location, realm, or dimension. Calling forth creatures from other worlds and summoning weapons with magic are very beneficial tools. Because of this, many students of arcane magic make use of the school of evocation in some way. In battle, creatures and spirits are often used to draw enemy fire, and the ability to summon all of ones equipment at will, can be life-saving abilities. Evocation connects the caster's mind with that of the summoned thing. It is a tenuous link, meant only to lure, hold, and dismiss; but in the hands of a master, it can be much stronger. With skill, a summoner can connect with the minds of others, and converse miles apart - a skill commonly known as telepathy. Arcane practitioners specializing in evocation are referred to as "summoners". 'Necromancy' Necromancy, technically a sub-school of Evocation, is the art of manipulating the arcane into imbalancing the forces of life and death. The practice is generally considered unethical by most Mage Guilds and the practice was made illegal after Kalen Uhler was ejected from the Council of Six, although restrictions on the practice have alleviated in recent centuries. Necromancers are capable of reviving living creatures from death to do their bidding as undead servants. Necromancy can also be attained through void and fel magic. Necromancy is unique in that it is both a subset of the Arcane category and also a category in its own right. Specific types of magic that focus only on necromancy exist, and are completely unique compared to other types of magic. The chief danger of arcane magic is that using it inevitably leads to the desire to wield greater power: power that only fel magic can provide. Divine Magic Divine magic is the manipulation the two primordial forces in the universe, the Light and the Void. The two energies are polar opposites. It is said that in the beginning of the universe there was Light and there was Void and in a time long ago, the two collided in the abyss of the Great Dark. As a result, infinite worlds spiraled out into the newly forming cosmos. The Light is benevolent in nature, while the Void is dark and sinister. However, they are not limited in use to those who share their attributes. Great evils have wielded and twisted the Light, and the forces of good are capable of harnessing the Void. 'Light Magic ' The Light is a force summoned by willpower or faith in the ability to do so. It is also most commonly referred to as the Holy Light by it's devout followers. Mysterious and benevolent, the Light can be harnessed to heal, cleanse, and protect. Most of its practitioners are either priests or paladins, devoted to cleansing the universe of darkness. The founder of light magic was Archbishop Alan Sasul. The Light most often appears as a luminous golden glow, but is silver when used by the Knights of the Silver Hand. When twisted under the command of the Blood Knights, the Light does not shine with radiance at all, and it's presence is dull and lacks the soothing nature that most light magic has. Blessings of the Light allows its practitioners to heal wounds and, in some cases, even restore life to the dead. It can also shield them from damage, cures ills and magical curses or remove beneficial magical effects from their enemies. Practitioners can also use Holy magic to smite evil and unjust beings. Many seem to believe that the Light is some kind of sapient entity with a will, which it expresses in ways that that are not meant to be understood. *'Holy Magic -' Light magic is almost always confused to be holy magic, and although all divine magic carries religious connotations with it, light magic is not imbued with the faith of the user in a higher power, it is simply a manifestation of the divine energy of the Light. The majority of light magic users are practitioners of holy magic, hence the confusion. Holy magic is very powerful when combating necromantic arts and is very capable against fel magic. *'Sun Magic -' One of the larger sects of Light magic involves worship of the suns. While holy and light magic soothes and purifies, Sun magic burns away impurities and corruption with golden flames. This magic is practiced almost exclusively by the Sunsworn. *'Silver Light -' The Paladins within the Silver Hand faction have developed a form of light magic that glows silver and is far more effective against Dark magics. Knowledge of this is restricted to the upper echelons, and only they are aware of its source. Use of this magic is the only evidence one needs to prove themselves as a member of the Knights of the Silver Hand. The leading Light-magic based factions are the Church of the Holy Light, the Knights of the Silver Hand, the Blood Knights, and the Sunsworn. 'Void Magic' The Void is a dark interpretation of light magic teachings, and many find truth in its doctrine. Those who feel isolated and outcast might immerse themselves in the void to obtain a sense of solidarity and belonging. Lost and hurt, these individuals find solace in the Void. The philosophy centers around self-empowerment. Many of the virtues and principles of the Light exist within the Void cults, but are twisted to an egocentric view. Followers of the Light who feel betrayed by the Light's failure to protect them sometimes find that turning their backs on it is not enough; they throw aside the Light and embrace its dark twin out of spite. Some also simply see the value and practicality in the teachings, or have no prior connection to the Light whatsoever. A dark and sinister energy, the Void can be harnessed to harm the mind, imparting feelings like despair, doubt, and panic—emotions based on survival logic, or even send multiple waves of these feelings to scramble and opponents thoughts. Like other magical energies, it can also be wielded to inflict direct physical harm. It is rooted in darkness, and it's users are bathed in darkness. However, it is not inherently evil. In fact, most of it's practitioners are neutral in most conflicts that don't invovle them directly. Like the Light, it is sometimes considered as a sapient, ethereal being. Void magic users run the risk of having their mind harmed by every spell they cast, and many are eventually driven paranoid by the void constantly chipping away at their insecurities. However, more gradual usage of void magic allows the user to build up a resistance to this phenomenon, although they are never truly immune until their resistance is greater than their aptitude with the magic. Some of the current leading factions in the school of void magic are the Brotherhood of the Forgotten Shadow, the Lunarfall Clan, and the Holy Auchenai. *'Shadow Magic' -''' Shadow magic is a variant practice of Void magic without spiritual connotations to the Void. These individuals are often far more sound of mind but all the more desperate for power. They are far more resistant to their own magics but are often overconfident in this resistance, and it isn't uncommon for them to pursue power too quickly. *'Soul Magic -' Soul magic is a form of Necromancy that involves binding souls to corpses, other souls, and even living beings. Practitioners of this school do not survive long in the world. They either bind too many souls to their being and become a mindless amalgamation of souls known as a Void Walker, or possibly a Void God if the will of one soul overpowers the others. They also inevitably stumble across fel magic by sacrificing souls, and are quickly consumed by it's power. *'''Death Magic'' -'' Death magic is the polar opposite of Soul magic, it involves tearing souls or life energy from other beings, likely for use in another school, primarily for Soul magic or Blood magic. A select few also use this magic to harvest sustenance. Nature Magic Nature magic ---- 'Druidism' Druids harness the vast powers of nature to preserve balance and protect life. They are deeply in tune with animals and animal spirits. As master shapeshifters, druids can take on the forms of a variety of beasts, morphing into a bear, cat, or eagle with ease. These keepers of the natural order are among the most versatile, and their beliefs lie in keeping the world as it is. Their knowledge of nature shows itself in their feral combat skills and mastery over natural poisons and herbalism. 'Shamanism' 'Elementalism' *'Wind Magic' -''' (Manipulation of non-solid and non-liquid matter.) *'Lightning Magic -' (Manipulation of electrical energy into an artifical plasma.) **'Storm Magic -' Storm magic is an old and difficult school of magic. It's study has since been simplified and evolved into lightning magic, but the potency (and power required) for storm magic is much greater. It is also notable for producing natural lightning instead of the artificial yellow color. *'''Water Magic' -' (The manipulation of dihydrogen monoxide) **'Ice Magic - '(Manipulation and rapid phase transformation of water to turn it into ice.) **'Steam Magic -' (Manipulation and rapid phase transformation of water to turn it into steam or vice versa.) **'Frost Magic -' An older and more efficient variant of modern ice magic, frost magic utilizes water in the area, manipulating it rather than creating it. It is also more effective, but unlike ice magic, is susceptible to fire magic and warm climates. *'Earth Magic' '-' (The manipulation of the physical earth: Stone, metal, and minerals.) **'Lava Magic -' (Phase transformation of stone to turn it into magma or lava, and then manipulated with Earth magic.) *'Fire Magic -' (The manipulation of heat and fire.) **'Molten Magic -' Molten magic is an extremely advanced school of fire magic. The ability to create lava without the presence of Earth magic is a skill a rare, dedicated few can accomplish. The lava is capable of hardening with the users command, and then melting it again. 'Hex Magic' *'Anima' '-' A form of blood magic capable of shaping life. It was first used by the Titans to create their vast armies of followers in the Titan War. Anima can also be used to manipulate life in it's current forms, capable of remaking a thing so completely. Flesh-shaping is an extremely painful process which is used on living animals. It "stretches" skin, bone and flesh, forming it into new shapes, all while the subject is alive and awake. Fel Magic Fel magic is a destructive form of magic invented by the Aesir, and has since been rediscovered by warlocks. It is created by destroying something else through sacrifice. Even though fel magic drains life, it is its own category separate from death magic. Fel magic is noxious and foul. The powers granted by fel magic exponentially enhance existing magics and causes them to act like radiation; permeating the area and seeps into anything in the vicinity. Anything near a source of fel magic shows signs of slight corruption. Such effects take a very long time to wear off. Fel commonly manifests as an eerie glow, colored green-black or greenish yellow; it always has a sickly look. Fel magic has a profound effect on the soul - both the victim's and the caster's. Spells with the fel descriptor are very difficult to resist. Casting a fel spell is described by many spellcasters as a euphoric experience. Its use frequently results in corruption that manifests in a physical transformation (such as a change to an individual's eyes or skin color); this process makes the individual to slowly take on the appearance of a demon, a fate none are immune to. Soil, trees and animals grow thick with fel magic, too. When Fel magic saturates a creature's body completely, the individual is transformed into a demon - willing or not. Many authorities on fel magic have thoroughly calculated that it will ultimately consume all who attempt to master it. Fel magic is pure, evil and mysterious; it resides in the very blood of demons. This blood has magical properties; it is addictive to arcane magic users and can be used to create evil weapons. When a weapon is forged in demon blood, it becomes a fel weapon. It glows with the same foul, yellow-green fire and becomes exponentially more powerful. No one knows where fel magic originated from, but it's practitioners almost always find themselves in service to some greater demon or another. A select group of elite warlocks, known as the Council of the Black Harvest, have managed to free themselves from the addictive properties endemic to using fel magic, though the sensation of euphoria and temptations for power remain ever present.